


Strawberry Lollipops

by qeonhak



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is Mentioned, Crying, Jaebum is just really soft for Youngjae, Light Angst, M/M, Smoking, Yugyeom is Mentioned, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeonhak/pseuds/qeonhak
Summary: In which Jaebum smokes and Youngjae hates cherries





	Strawberry Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I thought about

Ever since him and Youngjae had started dating, he had no problem waiting for _that_ moment to happen.

 

It'd happen all the time with his past lovers, they'd either say he smoked too much or their parents don't approve.

 

The first time it happened, Jaebum was of course heartbroken, but got over it, knowing he won't change his acts because of how stubborn he was.

 

Youngjae obviously wouldn't end their relationship because of the parents problem, his parents had died in a car accident and one of his friends' (Yugyeom) family took him in.

 

Jaebum was expecting the other reason as they both walked around a quiet park, hands entwined, Youngjae humming to a song Jaebum doesn't know, but still thinks it sounds wonderful just because it's Youngjae, with few people around them.

 

They didn't mind their relationship being out and open, or Jaebum thought Youngjae wouldn't mind. He understands though, the taller wearing black skinny jeans that looked like they suffocated his legs, with a dark red shirt, leather jacket, black Vans, more than five piercings, black messy hair, and the smell of smoke surrounding him.

 

While Youngjae had light jeans that weren't too skinny, a white hoodie, light strawberry blonde hair, three piercings on one ear, white Vans, and round specs that Jaebum thought were fake, but turns out they weren't and thought they were really cute.

 

So again, Jaebum understands why Youngjae would mind. But that thought is washed away as he remembers that the shorter compared him to a giant teddy bear while they cuddled on Yugyeom's couch (the taller calling them gross and disgusting as he gathers his stuff to head to Kunpimook's) and as Youngjae tugs his hand with a small murmur of, "Jaebum hyung" while gesturing to a bench.

 

They sit down and suddenly the atmosphere becomes quieter as Jaebum notices most people have left and Youngjae had stopped humming.

 

He tosses his cigarette away and pulls another one when Youngjae suddenly says, "Bum-ah"

 

The taller hums, not looking up, and sitting very stiffly, _here we go_ , he thinks. Although he's used to the breaking up process, Youngjae might actually have an effect on him after this.

 

"Jaebum-ah," He says this time, and Jaebum looks up while saying, "I know what you're gonna say Jae-" but stops when he sees him holding a red lollipop in front of him.

 

Jaebum thinks it's strawberry or cherry, probably strawberry because when he accidentally ate a cherry in a fruit bowl once, Youngjae made the sourest face that caused Jaebum to laugh like he's never had before.

 

When he makes no movement, Youngjae places the lollipop in Jaebum's mouth and grabs the one cigarette in his left hand and the box in his other and tosses it in the trash bin to his right.

 

Normally, Jaebum would've been mad, but one, there were only like three left, and two, it's Youngjae. He still doesn't say anything and Youngjae leans back on the bench and looks ahead of him.

 

"There was something I saw on the news reporting that 40% of deaths were caused by smoking and all that, I know it's not a lot but..." Jaebum hears him sniff and looks at Youngjae's side profile to see that his eyes are watery and he turns to look at Jaebum.

 

"I've heard you coughing at night Bummie, and I know you probably have a reason for smoking and I don't want to be selfish, but I don't want you to go. You and Yuggie are all I have and Yugyeom is always at Bambam's most of the time." Youngjae sniffs again, and Jaebum wants to say something, but he has a sweet lollipop in his mouth so he grabs Youngjae's waist and hugs him.

 

He grabs at Jaebum's shoulders and the latter's heart tightens as he hears his sobs.

 

Jaebum pulls away and takes the lollipop out of his mouth while caressing Youngjae's hand with the other.

 

"I won't go Youngjae." He says with a small smile and Youngjae sniffles a little.

 

"I won't go," he repeats. "Because I'm selfish too and I don't want- no, I never want to let you go, but I want you to help me stop, will you help me Youngjae?"

 

Youngjae lets out something that sounds like mix of a sob and laugh and quickly says, "I will Jaebum hyung, I will."

 

Jaebum reveals a smile with all teeth before closing the distance between them.


End file.
